<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Not Befriend Your Food by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483900">Do Not Befriend Your Food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Cannibalism, Heavy gore, Other, Smut, Torture, Vent Writing, Vomiting, You Have Been Warned, amnesiac, dubcon, electric shock, kind of, so it's umm ominous, that is pretty brief tho, this is just torture porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No memories. No name. He only knew he was strapped down and couldn't leave. </p><p>It would never let him.</p><p>(an unfamiliar non-human being tortures a man. extreme violence followed by smut ahead.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character, Original Male Character/Original Non-Human Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Not Befriend Your Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>most of this was beta read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He woke up, feeling something trickling down his angled jawline. The metal floor made his exposed neck fight against the cold, his arms developing goosebumps as he reached for his face. The sound of chain restraints jangling echoed around the metal floor and walls, cuffs becoming tighter against his wrists as he reached for his scalp, although his captor was more generous on the chain length there. His fingertips were met with a liquid which felt warm and oh so slick. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He traced up finger upwards to feel what caused this, and realized it was leaking from small circular openings around his forehead, the nail on his pinky being able to slightly penetrate it.</span> <span class="s1">He doesn't remember his name, what he could have done to deserve being mutilated like this, or why he was even here, yet he didn't panic. The blood began to ooze over his eyes and he let it happen as he close them. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He really didn't care too much about his present situation at the moment and felt that there were more important things to be concerned with. His abdomen was pulsating with pain. Without looking, he reached his hands over to the hem of his shirt to figure out what happened to the rest of him. </span> <span class="s1">He attempted to lift his blood-soaked shirt up, but his blood was so sticky that his clothes felt stuck to his skin. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, a hand that wasn't his own traced its own slender fingers over his rib cage, as if counting each bone. He gasped from the touch, previously unaware of any presence. He kept his eyes shut in fear, but could feel its hot breath over his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"<em><strong>I l</strong></em><strong><em>ove you,</em></strong> <em><strong>I</strong></em> <strong><em>love you so much</em></strong></span> <span class="s1"><em><strong>.“</strong></em> Its monotone, mechanical voice whispered as it began to tear apart the flesh surrounding his ankles with something sharp and metal. He threw his head back, screaming. His eyes shot open, the blood that was sitting on his lids began pooling around his sockets and falling down into his ears along with his tears.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The harsh whir of the instrument being used to rip away at his skin and muscles echoed throughout the laboratory. "</span> <span class="s2"> <em> <strong>I love you</strong> </em> </span> <span class=""> <span class="s1">.“ He could hear it whisper again, its cold breath bouncing off of his exposed nerves and bodily tissue. </span></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class=""> <span class="s1">He cried &amp; wailed for it to leave him alone, but the presence only cups his face to lightly kiss his lips which were stained with a trail of scarlet and tears. It pulled away from the wound only to immediately impale his other ankle with a disgusting splat. Even with his consciousness wavering he still clearly felt the sudden spurts of blood that spewed out of his veins which were forced open. </span> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class=""><span class="s1">He cried hysterically, managing to choke out his pleas to be left alone between his heavy sobs, struggling against the restraints on his hips and knees which he just noticed were keeping him from getting up, not that he'd be able to stand otherwise of course. It would make sure of that.</span> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt a presence leave his insides and he continued to writhe in the restraints, almost wheezing from his fear and the adrenaline that was kicking in. Whatever was hurting him seems to have silently left after what felt like hours of no noise other than the blood rushing around his head and sobs that shook his torso. It was... weird that it could just leave like that, but he didn't want to think about it. With a jingle of the chains around his wrist, he adjusted and looked around him, seeing that he was placed on an elevated table with metallic straps. He chose not to acknowledge the exposed bone with dangling remains of meat where the flesh of his ankle was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> <span class="s1">The room was completely dark except for a light hanging over him, illuminating him in his confinement, similar to a spotlight. The only things he could make out were a cart next to him with devices that he had never seen before sitting on a tray, his blood dripping from one object that was similar to both a drill and a pizza cutter. His chest sunk at the sight. But he was only left alone for these few moments before he saw a swift movement in the corner of his eyes followed by the skin suddenly being scraped off of his calves, and he attempted to jump away from the cruel and unexpected touch.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His sudden movement made whatever was doing this slice off more of the area. His agonizing scream filled the room. The large strip of flesh was being tugged down, like a hangnail being pulled away. He continued to violently sob, his muscles tensed as to not make the pain worse than it already is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He begged for it to stop and his voice turned into a shriek mid sentence as he felt the morsel of skin finally being torn off after being peeled all the way to the sole of his previously impaled but otherwise untouched foot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shock finally kicked in now. He could only feel a horrible throbbing in the lower half of his body. The presence only watches as his sobs gradually became quieter as his vision turned black.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The muscles in his body involuntarily spasmed &amp; he jolted awake with a scream. A harsh buzz sound emitted from something next to him for the duration of his shock, which was too long. The entirety of his anatomy felt like it was on fire and for a moment, he thought his eyes would fall out of their sockets. It abruptly stopped. He limply back onto the table with a thud. Electricity still pulsed from his head to the rest of him, and he soon shivered from shock and the cold that met his body. Speaking of which, he realized he was now stripped of his clothes based on how unbearably freezing the metal table felt on his shoulders and lower back. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Panting heavily, he propped his torso up with his elbows against the table, and was met with those cold foreign hands wiping the tears and blood that blurred his sight. </span> <span class="s1">He blinked a few times to look at the person who claimed to love him so much.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whether it was human or not was an interpretation that he did not care much for at the moment. It was frail. Tall. Thin. Its skin some kind of grey-ish blue, splotches of blood, <i>his</i> blood, staining its arms and torso.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It kneeled down next to him and simply stared, its emotionless &amp; completely green eyes bore into his own. He broke contact and scanned it in case it was going to hurt him again. In one hand was some sort of wand device that looked like it could have been what shocked him awake, and in the other hand, some kind of entrails that are most likely human, along with what he recognized to be his own skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked back at the being again, but the instant he opened his mouth to say something it was instead stuffed with the long leaking intestines that he had just examined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He choked on it and attempted to cough it out but it shoved the guts deeper into his throat the more he attempted. His eyes welled up with tears and he felt bile rise up into his throat. He started chewing, the blood squeezing out of the organs and dribbling down his chin. Every chew was followed with a squish that only made his stomach more disgusted with what he was doing. His tongue was stained with the taste of copper and a disgustingly soft texture. He held his hands at his throat in a futile attempt at comforting himself, but this one intestine was too long and refused to go down his throat smoothly. His stomach has had it with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned forward to the side and began to retch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It held its blank stare on his mouth as he puked everything over the edge of the table, his restraints holding him from falling off. His stomach emptied itself of as much of the viscera and flesh as it could, but he knew some already escaped into his large intestine. Saliva mixed with blood that isn't his own and sour stomach acid rested on the corners of his lips. Tears began overwhelming his vision as he finished heaving &amp; coughed, whimpers escaping from his abused throat. He dropped his back flat onto the table again and silently sobbed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"... Why are you doing this?" He whispered for probably the millionth time, more tears rolling down his cheeks and into his ears as he turned his head in order to make eye contact with the being standing next to him. Maybe it would grow tired of his complaints and would let him go out of remorse or pity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn't recall anything about himself or his life before he woke up strapped to this table, but anywhere else he could go would be better than here. And the smell of his vomit was threatening to make him sick again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He noted that his eyes seemed more focused on him now than before. The being moved closer and wiped the spit from his mouth with the back of its hand. He stared at it with glossed eyes as it appeared to be inspecting the fluids it had just collected. It moved the contaminated part closer to its mouth, and licked it. His mind was too hazy to genuinely feel disgusted in this moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It put its hand down on the table by his shoulder, leaning its face closer in a manner he interpreted as... curious. He narrowed his eyes out of resentment and confusion, anger bubbling in his stomach along with something else. He felt some kind of surge of instinct flow through him, and hesitated before moving to close the distance between their mouths.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Its lips felt thin as he locked it into a kiss. It started soft, but he felt bitter and wanted it to know his pain, so he bit hard at the bottom of its lips to stop it from pulling away, drawing blood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tilted his head to further deepen his kiss, aggressively pushing his tongue past its lips to enter its mouth. Its inhuman saliva burned his mouth quite a bit, but he didn't care and continued to feel all he could. Its teeth were sharp and its tongue was slim. It didn't make any attempt to pull away anymore, and instead imitated his actions by attempting to kiss back, wrapping its tongue around his with precision. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He could just barely grab its cold neck as he tugged its body over his, it straddling his hips to sit comfortably while they both were soaking in the taste of the other's spit. The being soon broke the kiss and straightened its back, still looking at him with no readable emotions. If it had any at all to read. He briefly considered that it was confused and didn't understand what he was doing, but shoved the thought away as he didn't care what it wanted. Why should he, when it didn't listen to him?</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> He used this opportunity to catch his breath, its upper body still hovering over his own while he let his cuffed hands rest over the top of his head. Taking the time to examine it close up, he thought it looked like an uncanny imitation of a human with no distinct features, yet it was </span> <span class="s3">pretty </span> <span class="s1">in a way. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was nothing notable on its chest or abdomen, only flat grey-blue skin that shined from the light hanging above them, and the slight feminine dip at its waist. It brought itself up, aligning his erect member towards itself more.

He didn't fully understand what it was trying to do until it started bringing itself back down, and in less than a moment he was inside it, feeling his tip sliding past its small slits. He gasped pathetically as it sunk down, a pool of pleasure starting to whirl around his stomach. He expected this to hurt, but there was a thin layer of moisture coated along its very soft walls, along his leaking precum mixing with what was already there. Unlike him, the being made no noise and its expression remained blank with a pinch of curiosity. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It simply sat there for a bit, staring into his eyes and he held its gaze. But it started to lift itself up again and he almost violently threw his head back at the wave of pleasure that shuddered up his spine.

The beings pace was torturously slow for him, but it began increasing speed every few seconds. He moaned and panted heavily, his hips thrusting into it, but soon enough he couldn't match its pace. His moans were becoming screams as it was now pumping him at an inhuman pace, so much that it hurt. He felt its nails start to gouge his stomach but he was too stimulated to care. It felt so good, so </span> <span class="s3">tight</span> <span class="s1">, so </span> <span class="s4">cold</span> <span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah!.. Nghh..I-I..!" he began crying out as he felt his intestines threaten to spew up from the new deep hole in his stomach. He yelled at it to go even faster. It somehow did so. The being dug its sharp fingers further into his stomach as he got closer to his climax. It began pulling his entrails out of place, then outward.

He screamed again in both agony and pleasure. This hurt, yet this pain started pushing his climax further over the edge, and he felt like his invaded guts would just shoot out fireworks at any second. He panted &amp; gasped more frequently as tears rolled over his flushed cheeks, his body rocking against the table as he pounded his hips up to the being.

With one hand, it finally tore most of his large intestine out. He did one final thrust as he finally climaxed into it, screaming.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"I love y-" he whined in a high pitch before its mouth fully extended and bit the top half of his head off, interrupting his final cry. Several harsh snaps followed as it tore his thoughts out of him. Blood spilled out of his skull and sprayed violently all over the floor, meeting his previous mess of vomit. With his member now soft and unnaturally bent inside still, it swallowed what was left of his mind and ducked down to finish the rest of what was it owned. What was rightfully </span> <span class="s3">its.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>